


can i have this dance

by mariiposie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, the troyella blueprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariiposie/pseuds/mariiposie
Summary: the day gina porter finds out that wishes on a star do come true, and that the fabled east high roof garden wasn’t just a cheap movie set.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	can i have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> happy rina breakdown <3

Gina should’ve known something was up when she got such an eager text from Ricky telling her to head up to the roof of East High. No context, no explanation. Just a simple “come to the roof :)”.

Of course she thought nothing of it. Any niggling suspicions sit at the back of her mind, shoved right to the very bottom. How did he even get access to the roof? In the year she’d attended East High never had she heard mention of the roof being accessible at all.

But when she’d pushed against the door it had opened, and without even a slight hesitation she had begun to follow the winding stairs upwards. 

It was dark. Like really dark. Like so dark she kept tripping up the stairs. But she didn’t care. It would be worth it, of course it would be. It was Ricky.

The very same Ricky who’s cheek she had impulsively kissed after Homecoming. The same Ricky who’d sat down and sung to her so emotionally, so meaningfully.

The same Ricky she’d ran in the pouring, hammering rain and kissed. The Ricky who’d kissed her back. Even though they were in the middle of a heated argument, throwing insults all over the place.

Her Ricky.

As she clambers steadily up the stairs, she’s still thinking of him. Only him. 

Thinking back to the nights they’d spent under the stars at the skatepark, as Gina pointed out every individual constellation to Ricky, who listened intently beside her.

The days they’d spent copying cake recipes from Youtube, only to end up lobbing fistfuls of flour at each other and ordering takeaway instead.

When Ricky had run out of his house in the early hours of the morning, immediately coming to Gina’s. Because to him, she was home.

She eventually makes it to the top of the steps, the door already open, but the bright light of the outside world hitting her eyes sharply and almost knocking her back.

She has to adjust for a moment, clear her vision, and when it comes back to her she sees it.

The hanging baskets and trailing vines looped across poles and gazebos. Tens of raised beds scattered across the roof, each containing an abundance of bright blooming flowers.

Walking to the centre of the roof, she trails a hand across the bushels that line her way, occasionally stopping to smell a flower. 

She even plucks one, holding in delicately in her hands, before standing right in the centre of the roof where she assumes Ricky will be waiting. 

She didn’t even know if this was real life or not. Watching High School Musical when you’re younger, you just kind of assume it was a set, made to spice up the film. But it was real. All of this was real.

As real as the wide smile that’s on both her and Ricky’s faces as he slowly walks towards her, flower of his own twirling around his fingers.

She bites her lips, trying not to nervously giggle at this entire situation. It was straight out of the movie. 

The way Ricky was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, the smile on his face as genuine as the lyrics he’d sung to her, all those months ago. 

“For you.” He pushes back a curl of her hair, placing the red rose behind her ear. 

He takes both hands in hers, and they just look at each other. Staring into each other’s eyes, until one of them has the courage to break the stillness.

She takes his face in her hands, placing one kiss on his lips, before twirling away. One of his hands is still in hers, finger tightly interlocked as she leads him down the rows of box planters.

She’s walking backwards, her eyes still on his, and she watches as he takes one deep breath. 

The sun’s starting to set around them, deep umber tones streaking across the dimming skyline.

They’re nearing the edge of the roof, looking out at the view below them. The winding roads, the cars just starting to switch their headlights on for their journey’s back home.

From behind, Ricky’s wrapping his arms around Gina’s waist, and as a gust of wind streams through her hair, she’s instinctively throwing her hands out beside her, just like the movie they’d spent so many nights watching and rewatching and crying to. 

At the top of her lungs she screams out. “I’m flying Jack.”

He’s yelling out too. “I’m king of the world.” 

The adrenaline courses through her blood, it’s like a high she’s never ever felt before. The feeling of Ricky’s hands around her waist holding her safe and steady, screaming, yelling for no one to hear.

They stay there for a moment, breathing and soaking in the moment, before he twirls her back around and leads her back down the flowerbeds.

He clears his throat, and suddenly the still air that surrounds them is filled with the twinkling opening notes of Can I Have This Dance.

She looks around in a vain attempt to locate the source of the sound. “Did you-“ She looks back to Ricky who, with such a genuinely nervous smile on his face, is holding a hand out for her to take.

She takes his hand, but also takes charge, taking his hands and placing both of them on her waist. She smiles back up at him, his eyes having never left hers. 

And so he steps backwards, her feet moving forwards to meet him again. He’s looking down at his feet, focusing entirely on the direction he was leading Gina, but she lightly brushes her hand against his chin and he’s immediately looking straight at her. 

Then the chorus hits. Without warning Ricky lifts her into the air effortlessly, twirling her around before placing her back on her feet.

They take a seat on the edge of one of the raised beds. Just looking at each other.

This time he takes her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over her skin, before kissing her once. And then she’s up again, and she pulls him up too, and they’re both dancing along the edge of the flower bed, twirling along in time with the music.

When she first moved here she never would have expected that she would experience anything like this. Closed off, walled off, bitchy Gina? Dancing across the roof so romantically? And with Ricky Bowen of all people?

If you’d have told her that on her first day at East High, she would’ve punched you in the face. But here she was. Doing just that.

Huge romantic gesture? From Gina? It goes to show just how much Ricky had changed her heart - and for the better.

He twirled her around once more, and pulled her close, their noses almost touching.

And on cue, as if some benevolent being was smiling down upon them, as soon as the tracks hits “let it rain, let it pour” the heavens open up, rain pounding heavily onto the ground.

They look up. They look back at each other. “It’s Aphrodite.”

It’s perfect. It’s everything she ever imagined. He’s lifting her up, spinning her around, her arms reaching up towards the sky, relishing in the moment.

He puts his hands on her waist once more, spinning her around as the water pooled into puddles on the floor.

Her face is soaked, her curls blurring her vision. But Ricky’s right there, once more placing both hands on the side of her cheeks, brushing the curls off her face.

He’s sticking his tongue out as he focuses entirely on sweeping her hair back off her face. 

She’s biting the inside of her mouth as she looks at him, only at him.

As he finishes, she places a hand on his cheek, rubbing circles across his skin. “What was all this in aid of, huh?”

He smiles, looking down at his feet. But again Gina’s hand brushes against his chin and he looks straight back up at her, straight into her eyes as he leans his forehead on hers. “I love you Gina Porter.”

And then he pulls her into another spin.


End file.
